


Separuh Bertemu Separuh Mungkin Jadi Utuh

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Mas Chandra Budiman dan Dek Hyunjin Hartono bertemu untuk status menjaga jodoh orang. Sama-sama patah hati, Mas Chandra pun menawarinya sebuah ide yang menarik :D
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Separuh Bertemu Separuh Mungkin Jadi Utuh

**Author's Note:**

> Halooooooo, saya kembali ikutan event weetings kali ini pasangan yang saya pakai Hyunjin dan Bang Chan, saya sengaja pakai nama lokal biar lucu aja. Saya nulis buat senang-senang jadi gitu yaaa dimaklum aja semua kekurangan dan kelebihannyaaa. Met baca sayangkuuuuuu :D -teh ayey.

“Jadi apakah kita sama patahnya, Dek Hyunjin?”

“Kayaknya sih gitu, Mas Chan.”

“Bisa-bisanya ya kita jagain jodoh orang.”

“Hahaha, iya ... lucu deh Kak Changbin sama aku 7 tahun akhirnya malah bareng sama Felix yang baru ketemu setengah tahun lalu.”

“Iya-ya, saya ajak Felix ketemu kalian baru pertengahan tahun lalu. Ugh sori kamu jadi rugi besar, dek.”

“Gapapa Mas Chan mungkin emang udah takdirnya gitu. Lagian kan waktu itu aku sama Kak Changbin lagi _break_ dan Mas Chan sama Felix baru putus. Ya celahnya emang ada.”

“Iya makannya saya minta maaf sama kamu. Karena saya kamu sama Changbin jadi ....”

“Gapapa Mas Channnn, jangan nyalahin diri sendiri okeee :)”

“Gapapa apanya, saya sadar kok pas Felix sama Changbin datengin kita mata kamu udah mengkilap nahan nangis.”

“Yaaah .... aku cuma manusia biasa. Lihat orang yang sudah biasa aku sayang akhirnya bahagia sama orang lain, di sini (menunjuk dada) ada sakitnya :') Mas Chan sendiri gapapa? Mas belum nangis loh. Nanti kalo ga diekspresiin bisa sakit, 'kan?”

“Saya terlalu kalut buat bikin air mata, dek. Rasanya masih gak nyata Felix akhirnya bareng sahabat saya.”

“Iya sih, mulai besok bakal canggung deh :') kuat ga ya, kita?”

“Kalo sendiri sih gak bakal kuat.”

“Aishh, kok jatohnya kayak kita punya satu sama lain gini ya mas.”

“Namanya juga temen senasib, dek.”

“Iya, senasib jagain jodoh orang wkwkwk.”

Hyunjin Hartono tertawa kecil, membuat Chandra Budiman yang duduk di sampingnya mematri fokus pada sosok yang sama patahnya dengan ia hari ini.

“Kita temenan ya mas, saling nguatin. Mau kan, mas?”

“Saya mau tapi saya baru kepikiran ide gila yang kayaknya pas buat situasi sekarang. Dek Hyunjin mau dengar tidak?”

Hyunjin mengangguk.

“Saya dan kamu sama-sama jadi separuh, saya kepikiran kalau kita bersatu apakah kita akan kembali menjadi utuh?”

**-tamat.**


End file.
